1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to a power supply device and a method for providing power.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices such as mobile phones and media players are more and more popular. Usually, the electronic devices require power adapters. However, different electronic devices have different working voltages, for example, some types of digital photo frames use a 7 volts (V) power supply, whereas some other types of portable computers use 19 V power supply. Therefore, for each electronic device, a user might need a different adapter, which is inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a power supply device and a method to overcome the above-identified deficiencies.